City Brawl
by Fulmen
Summary: Not knowing what happened, Rachel finds herself battling with the Hulk, Iron Man, and Captain America.


City Brawl

I heard sirens, voices, multiple voices, but I couldn't make out whose voices they belonged to. Slowly opening my eyes I noticed they belonged to Captain America, Iron Man, and the Hulk. The Hulk was snarling at me, I jumped up my heart going into my stomach, Captain America looked surprised, "How is she still alive?" Iron Man questioned me, "Yes, how _are_ you still alive? That fall should of killed you, but didn't. I might however have an answer to that-"Hulk bellowed, "Witch!" Iron Man pointed at Hulk, "That's the answer I was looking for, using magic to cushion your fall, although, I don't think I will do you much good now." He held out his right hand, I could hear the pulsar warming up. The Hulk smashed the ground and roared, beating his chest which made me nearly faint from fright. In an instant I tried to make a run for it but Captain America took his shield and I ran right into it, putting a ringing in my head.

Bringing myself back I turned, still fazed into Iron Man whose pulsar hit the Hulk. Seeking an opportunity I ran for it, Captain America in hot pursuit. I could hear the shield fly by my head making me flinch, but I kept running. Looking around I noticed the city was trashed, but strangely all I could remember was being in the midst of destroying the city and then falling from a building, blacking out after that, I don't remember hitting the ground or even using magic to cushion my fall at all. I saw a shadow flourish over me; I stopped instantly, "Oh shit….." The Hulk was bearing his fists at me, smashing them down. Quickly I dove and dodged his wild blows. I quickly conjured my staff, firing it back at the Hulk, slowing him down only the slightest.

Captain America was jumping on car after car, I could see him throw his shield in the corner of my eye, swinging my staff I hit it, Captain America easily catching it then throwing it again, I couldn't position myself to hit the shield again so it knocked the staff out of my hand, I couldn't see where it went, everything was a blur as I ran. The Hulk caught up to me, throwing a car he blocked my path with me running into the car, falling to the ground. The Hulk stood over me and roared, Captain America stood above me, "Your reign of terror is over, come quietly now." I just sat there for a moment then in a quick blur I jumped up and grabbed Captain America's shield, Hulk lifting his massive fists up, bracing myself he hit the shield and my whole body vibrated violently, but I wasn't crushed at least.

I then jumped up, hitting him square in his jaw and jumped over the car. Once again running I changed into my Asgardian gold armor with a black cape. I had to get my staff back though. I quickly disappeared from their sight, but what baffled me was, "Where is Iron Man?" I heard a loud jet like noise and turned the slightest and before I could react was in the air screaming my lungs out, "Put me down tin man!" Iron Man scoffed, "I don't personally like that remark and have heard it plenty of times, but you are going to containment at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters at the Helicarrier." I was hanging on to Iron Man for dear life when I saw my staff, a smile played on my face as I let go of Iron Man he made a surprised, "Wow!"

Teleporting I was right by my staff, picking it up I shot at Iron Man, sending him into the next building over. I heard the ground tremble; turning around the Hulk was barreling towards me. Twirling my staff I slammed it on the ground, sparks flew about me, creating a barrier between the Hulk and I. The Hulk looked even angrier, "Sparks! Witch!" Captain America appeared right next to him, "You do this because it's fun?" I laughed, but my answer was drowned out by Iron Man shooting a pulsar at me until I saw a beam come at him, once again knocking him into the next building over, sending shards of glass down on Captain America who covered himself with his shield and the Hulk who just roared even louder.

I looked around spontaneously wondering where the beam came from. Captain America threw his shield up at the building where the beam came from but it came right back to him with no result, he asked me, "Where did that come from?" I shrugged, "I have no idea!" he raised an eyebrow as if not persuaded. The Hulk jumped up and ran into something rather large and blue, I swallowed hard, "That's a big Frost Giant!" Captain America looked baffled, "What is a Frost Giant?" I started to run, Captain America not following me, "That thing, from the realm of Jotunheim!" One landed in front of Captain America and the fight was on. I hid behind a building, "How did Frost Giants get here?" Hulk, Iron Man, and Captain America were all busy fighting off Frost Giants who just kept appearing out of nowhere, there were at least thirty of them. Deciding to go back out I ran, a Frost Giant coming right in front of me, picking me up by my cape, I kicked his face, forcing him to put me down and shot out energy from my staff.

I bobbed and weaved between cars to avoid the Frost Giants who attacked anything until I heard another loud noise behind me, it sounded like Iron Man. So without taking the time to look back I ran half a block before being picked up again screaming, "Put me down tin man!" I just heard a laugh, "Tin man? Hardly." Looking up I felt stupid, "Father, you scared the crap out of me!" he was on a flying alien like contraption I didn't even know what it was, "What is this?" he smiled, "Borrowed it." I raised an eyebrow, "From who, or what?" he looked down at me, "The Chitauri." I swallowed, "The what? What does that even mean?" he sighed, "You will find out sooner or later, but let's get out of here." I looked at the Avengers fighting below, "And the Frost Giants?" he just smiled more, "Oh the Avengers will be busy until I decide to send them back to Jotunheim." I nodded, "Until then." Then laughed giving a devious smile, "Eventually." We both laughed together as he teleported us back to Asgard.

2


End file.
